Your Presence Lingers
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss is dealing with the first anniversary of her sister's death. Peeta is still coming to terms with the new heart he receivsed a year ago. Part of the Everlark Fic Exchange Springtime Edition 2016.
1. Part One

_Author's note: This was my submission for the Everlark Fic Exchange Springtime Edition 2016. I chose the prompt "_ _Modern AU. Peeta has a life-threatening heart condition and is in dire need of a new heart. Katniss just lost her sister in a terrible car accident. Their paths cross when Prim's heart is donated to Peeta, just in time as his condition goes from bad to worse and all hope seems lost. Once recovered, Peeta is determined to meet the family of the girl whose heart saved his life, never expecting to find love along the way. 3 [submitted by Anonymous]"_

 _Much thanks to my bestie writingbutunpublished for looking over this several times and listening to me drone on and on about all my works. The title comes from the Evanescence song My Immortal, which really fits the story. When I originally picked this prompt, I thought about the movie Return to Me, but then it took a large turn. I still kept a line from the movie in here, so if you know it see if you can spot it._

 _Part two coming very soon!_

* * *

Katniss stopped outside of the new bakery everyone had been raving about. It had started going up a few months before when she was still trying to get back to regular life. The extra people weren't a pleasant sight when all she wanted to do was stay in bed instead of facing anyone. Work was hard enough, even with Gale there.

She walked in and stopped at the sight of a beautifully decorated cake, small and round with orange tiger lilies all down the side. Prim loved orange tiger lilies. And it was just a few days from her birthday.

Katniss swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling, covering her mouth to hold back the cry she hated letting go in public.

"How can I help you?" A young man asked from behind the counter. His blue eyes sparkled with kindness to match his welcoming smile.

She pointed to the cake. "I'd like that cake, please." _Not that I need it._

"Sure." He pulled it out and smiled as he reached for a box. "Special occasion?"

"My sister's birthday." She whispered, a rogue tear fell from her eye.

"I can write a message on it." He offered. Taking a look at her face he added, "No extra charge."

Katniss wiped at the tears falling freely and shook her head. "No, thank you." _This was a bad idea._

Looking a bit awkward, the young man took a napkin off the top of the display case and handed it over. "Are you okay, miss?"

She shook her head. "I don't need the cake." She turned and walked home as quickly as she could, weaving in and out of the crowd.

* * *

Peeta tried to follow the sad young woman, but she was quickly swallowed by the sea of people on their way to work.

 _What had made her so sad?_ He asked himself as he continued to search for her. And why had he felt an odd connection the moment he set eyes on her. The mention of her sister's birthday, it made his heart flutter. His birthday was soon, too. And he'd decorated that cake with the orange tiger lilies because they were his favorite flower in his favorite color.

Delly stepped out the front door. "Is something wrong, Peeta?"

"No." He turned and stepped back into the store. "Nothing." _Whatever it was, it didn't hurt._

* * *

Looking in the mirror after his shower was a daily reminder that Peeta was alive because someone else was dead. It hurt him to think that way. Someone had lost a family member so that he could remain with his loved ones.

Peeta had been close with his father and brothers, even before his mother left them when Peeta was still small. His father did all he could, even recruiting his three sons to work at the family bakery from a very young age. Peeta had jumped at the chance to run the new store across town when his father mentioned expanding. He had even scouted out the perfect location.

Walking along the street felt so right for a reason he couldn't explain. And the little storefront that he picked out had the perfect space for a modest kitchen in the back for four ovens and a workspace for cake decoration. The apartment above was an added bonus. He could finally move out of his father's house and away from his constant worry.

The sad woman was still on Peeta's mind as he finished cleaning up the decoration room. Delly dealt with the store front and Annie cleaned up the ovens. A new hire, a young girl named Posy who helped out a couple hours after school, swept and mopped all the back rooms and watched the others intently.

"Posy?" Peeta motioned her over. "Tomorrow still okay for you?"

She nodded. "Absolutely!"

Peeta chuckled. "Your enthusiasm won't last once you have to handle the crowds. Saturdays are really busy." He gave her a hard look. "I expect you here at seven."

"I can be here earlier if you need me to." Posy said anxiously.

Peeta grinned. "We can handle it. Thank you. You deserve a bit of a break."

"Well, you open at five. Are you sure you don't need me earlier?"

"Seven." He said once more, patting her shoulder. "And you're done for today, so clock out and head home."

She nodded and sat the mop and bucket back in the closet and headed toward the front.

"Make sure you take the last of the croissants for your family." He called after her.

Delly stepped in to bid him farewell a few minutes later. "Display cases all fingerprint and noseprint free." She announced.

"Yay!" Peeta said as he finished the last of the organization. "Have any Friday night plans?"

She shook her head. "Netflix and pizza."

"Sounds like my plans." Annie said, leaning against the door frame. "Since my boss is stealing my boyfriend away for the evening."

Peeta chuckled. "Your boyfriend is stealing _me_. I would love Netflix and Pizza." He yawned and stretched his back.

"Finnick just thinks you need a girlfriend." Annie pointed at his chest. "That's held you back too long."

He shrugged. "Whatever you guys say." He waved his hands. "You two get out of here." He followed both women to the front door and locked it behind them before he made his way up to his apartment.

It was a small studio. The only door other than the one to the stairs led to the bathroom. Peeta's bed was behind a wall created by some bookshelves Finnick had made for him.

Peeta pulled aside the curtain that separated his sleeping space from the rest of the apartment and rummaged in the antique wardrobe for an outfit. Finnick was bringing him to a bar to "scope out chicks." It was his first big night out after his heart transplant.

Peeta stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he had every day for a year and stared at the scar running the length of his chest. He pressed his hand over his beating heart. Someone else was born with it, but he would die with it. That thought pained him more than anything he'd ever experienced before or after the transplant. He knew it would be the case, but he was never prepared for it.

His phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts and he saw Finnick's name pop up.

"I'm downstairs." Finnick said by way of greeting. "Get your sexy ass dressed and down here so I can get you laid. Finally."

Peeta sighed. "I'm on my way." He pulled on his shirt and headed out.

* * *

Katniss stared at the calendar. Prim's birthday was marked clearly. Katniss had written it down out of habit and immediately regretted it. And now, so many months later, she still did.

She took out her phone and opened the contacts. There were only three: Gale, Madge, and Gale's mother. It took her nearly the entire year to remove Prim's number. She'd only done it the week before when she called it and a man picked up. For so many months after Prim's death, Katniss called to listen to her voicemail. She was the one who paid the bill and it took a while for her to finally give up the contract on her sister's phone. She hadn't minded because it meant she could hear the young woman's chipper voice whenever she wanted.

She tapped on Gale's number, the tears already falling again. A whole year of crying at the worst times still made her wonder how a body produced that many tears.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale said gently when he answered. He always seemed to know how she was feeling before she even spoke. He knew the days of the year as well as her. "What's up?"

"Gale, I…" She started sobbing, her hand over her mouth to try to muffle her voice.

"Need me to come over?" He asked.

"Please." She cried.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

The line went dead and she curled up on the couch as her body trembled with her emotion. It had been a full year since the accident that had taken Prim away. The night of a million beeping and whirring machines that kept the aspiring doctor alive until Katniss finally brought herself to sign the paperwork that let Prim save a few more lives with her organs.

She didn't hear the door open. But she felt the arms come around her and hold her. Strong, familiar arms that held her that night as she cried in very much the same way. Gale was her rock through all of this. His wife Madge was more than understanding. Madge had no siblings of her own, but marrying into the Hawthorne family allowed her to experience it. Losing any of her siblings-in-law would have been just as devastating.

Katniss finally calmed and sat silently pressed against her best friend's chest.

"You're okay now." He said softly.

She shook her head and pressed her eyes into his shoulder for several breaths before she finally pulled away.

"Her birthday is in two days. She was just two days away from twenty-five and she was gone." She choked on another sob. "It's not fair."

"I know." He smoothed his hand over her hair. "Believe me, I know."

She sat back and wiped at her eyes. She picked up a piece of paper from her coffee table. "I've been getting letters. From the people who got her organs." She covered her mouth and shook her head. "It's so strange saying that."

Gale took the paper she held out and opened it. "This is from the man who got her heart."

"Yes." She said softly.

He read as Katniss wiped her eyes and nose. He asked, "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" She stood and retrieved a new box of tissues.

"He said he 'could never be grateful enough' for the new life he has. 'If I could ever pay you back I would.' Offered to bake you a lifetime supply of cookies or breads."

She gave him an odd look.

"What?" Gale asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I doubt I could ever take him up on that offer. It's all anonymous."

"I'm sure you could find out if you really wanted." He handed the letter back. "He's pretty long-winded. That letter is three pages."

"He talks about his life." She folded it. "He grew up in a bakery, but never got to do much because of his heart condition." She sighed and decided to change the subject. "I almost bought a birthday cake for her today. But then I burst into tears and ran out of the bakery."

He rubbed her back. "We should throw a party for her. Celebrate her life."

She nodded. "I think she would like that."

He kissed her temple. "Do you need me to stay? I can call Madge."

She thought a moment and then asked, "Can I come home with you? I think Madge and your girls would like that more."

He smiled. "Pack a bag. I'll call my wife." He took out his phone. "And I'll drive you."

Katniss stepped into her bedroom and started blindly throwing things into her overnight bag as she listened to Gale talking to Madge. From Gale's end of the conversation, it didn't sound like much convincing was needed.

On the ride, she curled into the passenger seat of Gale's truck and cried quietly. Occasionally he patted her leg. He was the only one she ever let see her cry.

* * *

Finnick threw back his third tequila shot while Peeta continued to nurse his first beer. Finnick slammed the shot glass down on the bar and requested another just as his eye caught a pretty redhead saunter past.

He nudged Peeta. "Go talk to her."

After giving her a cursory glance, Peeta shook his head. "Not my type."

"Neither were the last five girls I pointed out." Finnick said in exasperation. "What exactly _is_ your type?"

Peeta shrugged. "Not that." He finished the last sip of his beer and asked, "Can we just go?"

Finnick heaved a sigh. "When are you going to give it up? You can't be the thirty year old virgin."

"You know, it's not as uncommon as you think." Peeta pulled out his wallet and slipped a few bills across the bar. "And I don't need sex to be fulfilled. I have my own bakery now. My own place. And I can walk from here to your car without needing two breaks. I can feel my heart beating in my chest."

Finnick waved his hand, a disgruntled look on his face. "You need someone. You're even more boring now and you could be getting all the tail if you would unclench."

"I'm unclenched." Peeta argued.

"Far from it." Finnick finished his beer, the second one in the short hour they'd been out.

Peeta let out a sigh. "Those must have been some strong shots because you've moved into rude drunk. I'm taking you home so Annie can deal with you." He hauled his friend to his feet and out the door.

At Finnick's house, Peeta walked the other man up to his door. He knew Finnick would have made it well enough, but he really wanted to talk to Annie. The pair had been friends for a short time, but Peeta was a little closer to her than Finnick.

Annie handed her boyfriend a glass of water and shoved him down on the couch. One look at Peeta had her pulling him into a warm embrace.

"What a celebration, huh?" She said.

Peeta patted her back. "I guess." He sat down on the chair next to the couch with a sigh. "I sent a letter."

"A letter?" Annie asked, draping herself over Finnick's lap.

"The family of the donor. You know, 'Sorry your relative is dead, but I'm alive and well.'" Peeta rubbed his face. "It felt right at the time, but what a shitty reminder."

Annie nodded sympathetically. "Yeah."

"And your boyfriend there thinks I need a girl. What I really need is to live the life I didn't get until last year."

"Yeah." Annie said. "Want to stay here tonight?"

Peeta shook his head. "Bakery opens bright and early at five. Have to be up at four to get dough started." He hauled himself up and hugged his friends once more. "Thanks anyway, Finnick." He said as he pounded the other man on the back.

"We'll find you someone, Peet." Finnick slurred. Then he made a face. "Annie, I'm going soft. Already drunk. I only had four shots."

"Of tequila." Peeta said and shook his head. "Go to bed." He made his way home and undressed, standing in front of the bathroom mirror once more to trace the length of the scar on his chest.

And as he stood there, tears came. Grateful tears for the life he regained. But also sad tears for the life lost. He didn't even know the family, but he knew the pain it must have caused. All those tears his father shed as they sat to plan Peeta's funeral in the hospital so that Peeta could have a say. It could have been Peeta's fate.

He pulled a tee-shirt over his head and went to bed, curled up under his blanket as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Peeta worked hard for a while alone before Annie and Delly arrived along with a couple other bakers. The first two hours of the day were hectic. He barely registered Posy's arrival as he waved her toward the front of the bakery to help Delly fill orders.

When things finally started calming down, Peeta allowed Delly to take a break while he took over up front.

Posy's phone went off and she quickly turned it on silent. "Sorry about that. My oldest brother."

Peeta shrugged. "You could answer if you need to. We're slowing down enough."

"It's fine. I'll call him back on my break." She leaned over the counter to smile at a little girl who had pressed her face close to the cookie display. "Which one's your favorite?" She asked.

"Chocolate chip." She said shyly.

Peeta reached into the case and pulled one out. "If it's okay with your mom, you can have one for free."

Her mother nodded gratefully and encouraged the girl to reach up and take the offered treat.

"Aunt Posy!" Another girl called from the door.

"Must have been what my brother called about." Posy said. She finished the transaction and then turned to Peeta. "Do you mind if I…?" She indicated the girl who had called her "Aunt Posy" and a smaller girl peeking around their mother's hand.

"Go for it." Peeta said. "Time for your break anyway."

"Thank you." Posy skipped around the counter and swung the older girl up into her arms. She talked with the woman after greeting the shy girl.

And then he saw the woman from the day before. The one who cried over the cake and then fled. Posy spoke with her and hugged her warmly before leading the women toward the counter. "Peeta, this is my sister-in-law Madge and my nieces Jenna and Katy." She indicated the other sad woman second. "And this is Katniss. They were hoping to get a cake."

"For your sister?" Peeta asked the woman Posy had introduced as Katniss.

She nodded and swallowed back tears.

"Come over here and we'll talk about it." He said with a gentle voice. "Posy, will you get Annie to help here?"

"Sure thing, boss." She walked away quickly, weaving in and out of the crowd.

Peeta asked the two girls. "You want a cookie?"

The older girl, Jenna, looked up to her mother and said, "Can we?"

"Um, sure." Madge said. "How much?"

"On the house. I always make too much." He leaned down and asked, "Chocolate chip, sugar, snickerdoodle?"

The smaller girl giggled. "Funny word."

Peeta grinned. "But yummy cookie."

"I'll take one of those." Jenna pointed at a chocolate chip cookie.

Peeta retrieved the cookie and handed it over. "You want the same as your sister?" He asked Katy.

The girl shook her head. "Sticker noodle."

Peeta chuckled and retrieved a cookie. "Snickerdoodles are my favorite." He handed it over and then waved the group to a table in the back of the shop, taking a clipboard off the wall. "So first things first, when do you need the cake?"

"Tomorrow." Madge said, clearly taking charge of the situation. "If at all possible. It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

Peeta nodded. "I could probably whip something up." He made a note and looked up to ask what flavor. It was then that he noticed Katniss looking from the form to his face. Her eyes drifted down and he noticed that the neck of his tee-shirt was just wide enough to show the tip of his scar. He pulled it up and asked the rest of his questions.

They asked for a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting. Strawberries and whipped cream would fill the layers and it would say nothing, but Peeta promised some primroses cascading over one side of the round cake.

"And you really can do that by tomorrow?" Katniss asked.

Peeta looked into her sad eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. "Even if I have to stay up all night."

She nodded and looked toward Madge. "Can you finish this? I need some air." She stood before her friend could make a response and hurried from the building.

Madge gave her back a sympathetic look and then turned back to Peeta, stroking her youngest daughter's hair. "It's a little rough on her. My husband suggested this party for her sister. She died last year."

"Oh." Peeta looked down at his notes and then back up. "This will be the best cake I've ever made. And I'm not charging you."

"No, you can't do that." Madge said quickly. "You've got a lot of work ahead of you."

Peeta swallowed. "I had a weak heart all my life. And I think about death all the time. Mine and others. Especially the person who gave me their heart." He placed his hand on his chest. "I want to help how I can."

"Thank you." Madge said, tears welling up in her eyes. "As long as you're sure."

"I am. I promised the family that it would be how I'd repay my debt if I ever met them."

Madge nodded. "Posy can probably bring it after work tomorrow."

Peeta nodded. "Sure. I'll talk to her."

They finalized the order and Madge ushered her daughters outside.

* * *

Katniss sat and heard the conversations around her, but she didn't really comprehend any of it. The year before she'd marked the day in tears alone in her bed, curled up in a ball feeling hopeless. She woke up today not wanting to be around anyone, but feeling obligated because everyone had put aside so much time and effort in such a short time.

Posy showed up after her shift at the bakery smelling of sugar and yeast and smiling sadly as she presented the cake. There were primroses all over the cake, not just on the side.

"Peeta said he worked all night on it to make it perfect." Posy informed Katniss as the older woman looked on.

"It's beautiful." Katniss sighed, her throat tightening.

Madge told Hazelle, "He didn't charge for it and then he went even farther that the original design."

"Didn't charge?" Gale asked. "That's no way to do business."

Madge shrugged. "He gave some big story about a heart transplant and making a promise to his donor's family about repaying them."

Katniss whipped her head up at that. "What did he say?"

Madge gave her an odd look, taking in her behavior as part of the grieving process. "He wanted to repay the family of the donor by baking things for them. Said he thought a lot about death because of his illness."

Katniss dug around in her pocket and produced the letter. "Where is the form he filled out?" She unfolded the paper on the table. "I thought it looked familiar while he was writing."

Posy handed over a sheet of paper. Everyone looked at Katniss as though she'd gone mad. And maybe she had, but she had to know. She had to know where her sister's heart still beat.

"It looks the same." Katniss mumbled. She slid them over to Gale. "Don't they?"

Gale shrugged. "I don't know, Catnip."

"Posy? Madge? Someone tell me I'm not wrong." Katniss pleaded.

Jenna climbed up onto the chair and looked over the papers. "You aren't wrong, Aunt Katniss." She said.

Katniss kissed her temple. The girl was five and smart, but she just wanted to make Katniss happy. "Thanks, Jen."

The girl pointed to each of the papers. "That P is the same as this P." She looked up. "Like in my books to find the ones that match."

Everyone leaned over the papers once more to examine them.

Gale smoothed his hand over his daughter's head, a proud smile on his face. "It does look a lot alike." He agreed.

Katniss grabbed up the paper and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Madge asked.

"I have to ask." Katniss hurried out to her car.

Gale ran out after her. "Damnit, Katniss, now is not the time."

"It's the only time." She opened her car door. "If I wait until tomorrow, I'll chicken out and I need to know."

He held open the door. "Come on, Catnip. Think. This isn't you."

"It is today." She pulled the door free from his grasp and slammed it, backing out of the driveway quickly.

She stopped outside the back of the bakery and pounded on the door, begging for an answer.

Peeta opened the door with a bewildered look on his face. "Katniss, right?"

Katniss shoved the letter in his face. "Did you write this?" She demanded.

He took the paper from her, wonder on his face. He looked over the words, pressing his hand to his heart. When he finally looked up, she could see tears glistening in his eyes. "I am so sorry." He handed the paper back. "I know that won't ease your pain, but it's all I can offer."

She shook her head and folded the paper back up. Slipping it into her pocket, she said, "I'm glad it went to someone who appreciates it." Her eyes drifted to his chest. "She was going to be a doctor. She was in the top ten percent of her class and she cared about everyone that came across her path."

Peeta nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

Katniss shook her head. "Just take care of yourself." She turned and walked away.

"Hey, Katniss." He called.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"If you want to talk, I'm always here." He offered kindly.

She nodded. "Thank you." She got in her car and drove back to Gale's house with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

It took Peeta four attempts the next day to finally ask Posy, "How is Katniss?"

Posy looked him over a moment before he answered. "She came back to the party and looked a lot more relaxed than she was before. Still pretty rough, though."

He nodded.

"She asked…" Posy sighed and reached into her pocket and held out a piece of paper. "There's her number." Pressing it into his hand, she turned and went back to the counter to greet a new customer.

Peeta looked down at the paper a moment, committing the number to memory.

"Peeta, we need you to take a look at something." Delly called from the back.

He stuffed the paper in his pocket and followed his manager into the kitchen. Several broken cakes sat on one of the work stations.

"We're following the recipe, but all the cakes are falling apart." One of the bakers said, distress in his voice.

Peeta opened the fridge and took out the eggs to examine them. "The eggs are a little small. Maybe try adding three more than the recipe calls for." He sat the flat of eggs on the counter. "Try to handle it as little as possible, too."

"And what do we do with all this cake?" Delly asked. "Throw it out?"

"God, no." Peeta shook his head. "Cake pops." He pointed to Annie. "Throw together a simple frosting to bind the crumbs together. Then dip them in chocolate. I'll decorate them later." He walked back into the front, pulling Katniss's number out of his pocket.

It was quiet for the moment. A couple sat in a corner sipping coffees and munching bagels. A young woman typed on a computer and ate a plain donut. Some college kids studied while sharing a dozen assorted donuts. Posy helped an older woman pick out some cookies.

Peeta looked at the number another moment before he took out his phone and typed a text. **This is Peeta. Posy gave me your number. We close at four today. You can come by whenever you like, but I can talk better when I'm not working. If you want to hang out. I'd love to learn about your sister**

He checked his phone the rest of the day, but there was no reply. The cake pops were a nice addition to the display case. Peeta painted them in bright colors to catch the eye. They sold out in twenty minutes and someone actually ordered some for a party the next weekend.

When the day was done, Peeta locked the door behind Delly and went into the back to check that the ovens were turned off.

That's when he heard the knock on the back door. He opened it to find Katniss standing on the other side.

She wrung her hands and looked up nervously. "Is this okay?"

He nodded and stepped back. "Of course."

After only a slight hesitation, she stepped inside. "I read your letter again."

He scoffed. "It was a bit of a dick move." He sat down at the table he used for cake decoration and motioned for her to do the same. "Reminding you in another way that someone else lived and your sister didn't."

"It's getting a little easier." She clasped her hands together on her lap. "She was supposed to move in with me." She swallowed. "She was going to start her residency at Arena Medical."

"That's just down the block." Peeta leaned forward. His heart started beating faster.

"I live three doors down." She said.

He nodded. "I bet she was looking forward to it. Living with you and being that close to work."

Katniss nodded and swallowed hard. "We were pretty close." Her eyes drifted down to the middle of his chest. "How do you feel?"

"It's surreal sometimes. I was almost dead." His hand drifted to the place where his new heart beat in his chest.

A tear fell from her eye. "Posy said that you opened this bakery as an extension of your father's?"

He nodded. "It was getting a little busy on the other side of town. My brothers and I decided it should be me. I wanted it more." He dropped his hand and rubbed his thigh. "Even when I was having a bad day, I would still decorate cakes better than any of them could."

She silently watched him and then stood and walked toward the door. She turned. "When do you close tomorrow?"

"You don't have to just leave." He followed her.

"It's going to take small doses of you to get over it." She lifted her hand toward him and then dropped it quickly. "I can't even imagine what it must be like to be alive again."

"It's a struggle every day." He admitted.

She nodded and opened the door. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Only if you let me make you supper." He said.

A small smile played on her lips. "Okay." She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Katniss walked back into her apartment and stood in the second bedroom. Prim's boxes had moved in the week before the accident. Her medical school roommates had brought the last of her things at some point in the days following and all Katniss could tell them to do was put it on the bed. Where it all stayed, untouched for a year.

Standing in the doorway was as far as Katniss was able to get. The first few nights she slept there, curled in a ball, waking up to cry every time she looked at the material reminder of the loss of her sister.

She took several breaths and lifted her foot. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she sat it down just inside the room. The other foot joined it. She stood shaking for several breaths until she decided she'd moved far enough in. She ran back into her own room and threw herself across the bed sobbing heavily.

* * *

Gale's number popped up on Katniss's phone screen. She'd called in sick that morning. She wasn't really sick, but she wasn't sure she could face anyone. Her sick days were running out, so she could lose her job if she wasn't careful. It was worth the risk.

She ignored Gale's call and stumbled to the kitchen to make coffee.

Her phone started going off again and she lifted it to ignore it again until she saw the number she'd forgotten to save the day before.

Peeta had sent a new text. **Do you like lasagna?**

A relieved smile spread across her face. **Yes.** She typed, staring at the screen a few moments before she sent it on.

She took her cup of coffee and stepped toward the second bedroom. She sipped and stared and contemplated.

Just as she decided to try to step into the room, her phone went off again. Peeta.

 **You're still coming for supper, right? If you changed your mind, that's cool.**

Katniss stepped back from the bedroom with a relieved sigh and answered. **Right now, I don't know. I'd like to.** She sent that message and then typed another. **I called in sick to work today. I feel off. Not sick or anything, just not good. I guess we'll see tonight?**

She finished her coffee and went back to the kitchen. She made another cup and drank it at the counter, dropping her mug in the sink when it was empty. She turned and walked with determined steps to the bedroom and stepped inside.

"I did it." She said to herself. Looking around, she became overwhelmed again. A whole life was contained in these boxes.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket with a new text from Peeta. **Just let me know.** Another message came through as she went to type her response. **If you want to come over sooner, you can. I have a couple cakes to decorate and I wouldn't mind company.**

 **We'll see.** She responded. She really should go through all these boxes.

Sitting down on the bed, Katniss reached for the suitcase and opened it. Sitting on the top was Prim's favorite tee-shirt. It was bright orange with phrase, "Doctors do it on tables." It was part of a fundraiser she'd worked on to help pay for the last year of medical school for her and several of her classmates. She'd worn it all the time.

Katniss brought it to her nose and breathed in the scent of Prim's favorite laundry soap. No matter how many times Katniss had washed her own clothes in the same detergent, it never worked out like it did for Prim.

And then the tears started flowing again. Katniss stuffed the shirt back in the suitcase and hurried out of the room. She kept going until she was out on the street. It took no thought at all to keep going after that. She stood outside the bakery and looked at the brightly decorated cakes in the window.

Peeta noticed her and excitedly waved her in.

Now she hesitated. His smile was warm and inviting and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

He stepped out. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm.

She jumped and shook her head. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she turned to walk away.

His grip tightened slightly. "Please don't run away again."

"I…" She wiped her face and tried to look in his face. Her eyes drifted to the center of his chest instead. "It's not fair."

He shook his head. "You said you live on this block."

She nodded.

Slowly, he said, "When my dad said I could open up the new store and I started looking for a place, this one felt the most right."

Her eyes lifted up to his face.

"There was a place three blocks over that had a bigger space. A larger apartment up top." He swallowed and lifted his hand to brush a tear away. "But here feels best. And I think her heart told me that."

Katniss practically fell into his arms and sobbed.

Peeta rubbed her back. He said nothing, and for that she was grateful. Eventually, he softly said, "I have cakes to decorate."

She stepped back and nodded. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Come watch me?"

She swallowed. She didn't want to impose, but she definitely didn't want to go back home just yet. She nodded and followed him into the bakery.

A woman with auburn hair and a kind face greeted them. Peeta stopped for just a moment to tell her, "Annie, I'm going to decorate those cakes. Keep an eye on things."

"Sure." She smiled at Katniss. "Can I get you anything?"

Katniss shook her head. "No, thank you." She followed Peeta into the other room.

He held out a stool and motioned for her to sit down, handing her a napkin to clean her face, setting a pile beside her. Then he went to a set of metal doors and opened them. Inside, there was a four tiered cake covered in a deep blue.

Katniss sniffed and wiped at her nose. "Is that frosting or that stuff that you have to roll out? That fondant?"

Peeta sat the cake on the table. "Fondant. Not really my favorite medium, but it's what the clients wanted."

She leaned forward as he took out a large tub of frosting and put some into a bowl where he added some blue coloring. He then added that to a bag with skilled, efficient movements.

"Is this a wedding cake?" Katniss asked.

He nodded. "A bit non-traditional in color, but they want all the fancy loops and swoops with the piping." He leaned forward and got to work.

"When is the wedding?"

"This Saturday. But this one will take quite a while, so I want to be on top of it." He continued to work through the conversation, his hands steady the entire time.

"So you did this when you were sick?" She wiped at her eyes.

He looked around the cake and smiled. "Yeah, I did. My brothers don't have the patience for it and my dad said his arthritis didn't allow him to hold the piping bag." He went back to work. "I think part of that one is that he wanted me to feel useful. With my condition, I couldn't stand for long periods of time or knead dough. But sitting and piping the cakes or making flowers and figures out of gum paste was something I could do."

Katniss watched Peeta work a while in silence. She wanted to ask more, but she wasn't sure how he would receive it. But she had to know. "Were you ever scared? When you thought you were going to die?"

He sat the piping bag down and looked at her. "Some nights when I would go to bed, I would force myself to stay awake. I was scared that if I fell asleep I'd never wake up." He looked down at his hands. "Not long before the transplant…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I woke up and my chest hurt so bad. And I felt so helpless. I couldn't even speak at full volume and I could barely move. But my dad must have heard because he came running, shouting my name. He picked up my phone and called an ambulance. And he kept a cool head, but I was freaking out."

She picked up a new napkin and handed it over as a tear fell from his cheek. "I'm sorry, I—"

He shook his head. "It's fine." He went back to the cake. "We planned my funeral. When I was there and they weren't sure if I would make it." He glanced over his shoulder. "My dad and my brothers and my best friend Finnick were going to be the pallbearers. Annie was going to recite my favorite poem. Some old lady was going to sing. The preacher wrote down all my favorite childhood memories." He faltered a moment and then said, "And we were just all waiting for me to die."

She didn't know why she did it, it just happened. Katniss leaned forward and pressed her hand to his chest. And there it was. Prim's heart beat steadily. Not Prim's heart anymore.

Peeta looked down where her hand rested. He slowly lifted his hand to cover hers before she could move it. "It beats faster when you're around. And I don't know if that's because of her or because of you."

She pulled her hand away and stood. "I can't… Peeta, I can't." She shook her head.

"I understand." He said gently. "But when I first saw you, you were so sad. And I couldn't shake it." He swallowed. "And you know, I was too. I feel so guilty that I'm here. That she's gone. That I'm just a reminder to you."

"It's not your fault." She whispered. "You can't help it."

"You couldn't have changed it, either, Katniss."

"But I was driving the car that night." She shook her head again and headed for the door. "I'm sorry."

"Supper should be ready around seven." He called after her. "If you still want to come."

"We'll see." She ran out the door and down the road to the back entrance to her building. Vaulting up the stairs, she kept going until she made it to her bedroom and started throwing all her possessions around. Prim's would stay the same. But she didn't deserve anything.

* * *

Posy drifted in after school and Peeta put her to work with covering a few quarter sheet cakes with a layer of frosting. It was a little bit of a selfish assignment. He wanted to talk about Katniss.

"How long have you known Katniss?" Peeta asked.

Posy smiled. "All my life." She smoothed the frosting out. "She's best friends with my oldest brother Gale."

He nodded, going back to the cake he was working on. What could he say next?

He didn't have to think of anything because she spoke first. "Prim was her life."

"Hm?" He acted like it wasn't on his mind.

"Her sister. Their parents died just after Katniss graduated from high school and Katniss finished raising Prim." She looked up at him. "She never dated or anything, just went straight to work to make sure Prim had everything. I look up to her as much as my mom."

"That's something to be commended." Peeta said.

Posy nodded. "Yes."

He felt he'd probably talked enough and it was time to be the mentor he promised. He stepped toward her work and looked it over. Pointing to a corner, he said, "It needs to be a little smoother here."

She fixed the spot and waited for the next critique. But there was none. She was doing a great job.

He nodded. "You're learning."

"Thanks." She beamed.

"If you really do want to be a baker after high school, I'll take you on full time." He promised. "You'll be almost as good as me." He grinned and patted her on the back. "And you can take over some of these orders." He chuckled. "Cover the next one."

They worked together in silence until closing. Peeta sent Posy home after the decorating room was cleaned.

Annie was the last, like most days. She leaned against the counter as Peeta went back over the calculations for the day. "We're short ten cents." He grumbled.

Annie pulled a handful of change from her pocket and dropped a quarter into the till. "Now we're in the black fifteen." She kissed his cheek and headed toward the door.

"See you in the morning." He called as he followed her to the front.

She turned. "That girl that was here today."

"What about her?" He bristled.

"Well, what's with her?"

Peeta pointed to his chest. "This is her sister's."

Annie stared uncomprehending a moment at his chest and then up. "Oh. Her heart. Wow. Isn't that something?"

He nodded. "I'm trying to make it right. Somehow." He dropped his hand. "She said she was driving the car the night her sister…"

She made a sympathetic sound. "That's gotta be hard." She walked back toward him and wrapped him in a hug. "I love you. So does Finnick. Okay?"

He nodded. "I know. And I love you." He gave her a squeeze and let go. "Have a good night."

"You sure are shoving me out the door faster than normal." She commented.

"I have to get dinner on. I invited Katniss over." He opened the door and waited.

Annie shook her head. "This could get muddled. Watch yourself, okay?"

Peeta nodded. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Peeta pulled the lasagna out of the oven just as he heard the knock at the back door. He hurried down the stairs and threw open the door to find Katniss standing there. She wore a plain green shirt and jeans and she looked even more beautiful than the first time he saw her.

She held out a bottle of wine. "Am I late?"

"No." He smiled and took the bottle from her and waved her inside. "I just took the lasagna from the oven. He led her up to his apartment. "Just to warn you, this is a very tight space I live in."

"I'm ready." She was just a step behind.

He stepped into the main room and swept out his hand. "Welcome."

She looked around and nodded. "Calling it tight was a little generous." She said with a laugh.

He shrugged. "Well, I shared a house with my dad and two brothers. And until Graham moved out, Ryan and I shared a room. And then until I moved here, my only space that was just mine was a room much smaller than this." He waved her farther in. "Let me give you a tour."

She laughed again. "I'm already seeing it."

He laughed and pointed to the right. "Kitchenette." He pointed to the first door on the left. "Tiny coat closet." The next door he opened. "Miniscule bathroom." He indicated the part they were currently in. "Living room, dining room, guest bedroom." He walked toward the back and pulled aside the curtain. "Bedroom."

She peeked around the curtain and nodded. "Pretty spacious."

He smiled proudly. "And it's all mine." He looked down, contrite. "Well, my dad bought it. But I pay rent and all the utilities up here."

"What about down there?" Katniss pointed.

That made Peeta grin. "It's all paid for with profits from the shop. After salaries and ingredients, of course."

She nodded. "I like your place. It's cute."

He laughed. "That's what Annie said when her and Finnick helped me move in." He indicated the love seat. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll open the wine up and finish getting food together while it breathes."

She nodded.

He stared at her a moment too long. He really did need to get the meal on. But her lips…

They met in the same instant, their mouths coming together almost desperately. Her hands grabbed at his shirt and his tangled in her hair. His heart was going to beat out of his chest.

He pulled back, scared. This wasn't something he'd ever done before. So much risk came with overexertion up until recently. That's what his doctors always said anyway. And he'd followed that order. What use was a little pleasure in his life when one time could kill him?

Her face was full of conflict. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be." And he moved in, taking over her lips once more.

* * *

 _Author's note: Sorry it stops there, but I promise there's another part coming that will have plenty of closure here! Thank you for reading. Keep your eyes out for the rest of this and for all the other great things I have in mind._


	3. Part Three

_Author's note: Oh, it's the last one!_

 _Don't worry, I still have plenty of Everlark coming your way._

 _And, if you follow me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface), there may be a chance eventually to vote to add onto this one or other stories you may feel need more._

 _But for now, this one is done!_

 _Thank you all so much for reading!_

Part Three

Peeta stepped back, his face red and his heart beating a hard tattoo against his chest.

Katniss smiled and asked breathlessly, "You okay?"

He nodded and reached for her hand. "Want to feel her heart?"

She flattened her palm against his chest, splaying out her fingers. It was only a moment later she stepped back into his embrace and kissed him again.

He laughed nervously as he broke away. "Dinner's getting cold."

She smiled shyly. "I'm not really hungry." She lightly scratched his chest.

"I'm not either." His smile matched hers. "But I'm, um... I've never..."

She shrugged. "We can eat." She wasn't entirely convincing.

He shook his head and blurted, "My bed is really comfortable." Peeta blushed deep red. "Not that I'm expecting... I don't even have condoms."

"I'm on the pill." Katniss chewed her lip. "So do you...?"

"Do you?" It felt like his heart was now humming, it was beating so fast.

She nodded and took his hand, leading him through the curtain and into his bedroom area. He pulled her close again for a deep kiss as his hands found their way under the hem of her shirt.

She smiled against his lips and raised her arms above her head for him to remove it. They both laughed nervously as they undressed each other.

Katniss sobered when she stepped back and took in the scar for the first time. She ran her finger down the length of the mark on his chest.

"What was it like?" She asked softly, wrapping her other arm around his waist.

"I was asleep, so..." He smiled and smoothed his hands over her hair. "Hurt like hell after. For a long time." He trailed his fingers down the length of her spine and smiled as she shivered. "Hurt my soul ever since I woke up."

She brushed a kiss over his lips. "What do you mean?"

"Someone died so that I could live." He rested his forehead against hers. "Your sister."

"She would appreciate that it was you." She spread her hand against his beating heart. "You're so kind and patient. She'd like that about you."

"How can you tell I'm patient?" He pressed a series of kisses to her face.

"Because you've just been standing here holding me and kissing me and I can feel your erection pressing against my belly."

He snorted.

"What?" She asked with a smile, looking up into his face.

"My erection?" He grinned. "How clinical."

"I like to use the clinical words." She stepped away, taking his hand as she pulled him toward the bed. "I'm not lying, I am on the pill." She pulled the blanket down and sat on the edge, pulling him to stand between her knees. She licked her lips and looked up into his face. "I know how to give a good blow job. That's as far as I've ever gone." Katniss leaned down and flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock.

Peeta let out a gasp and held her shoulders. "Okay, slow down there."

She smiled up at him. "Well, if you want to do this the old-fashioned way..." She reclined on the bed and tugged him with her.

He stretched out over her, covering her lips with his as his hands renewed their exploration of her body.

They made love slowly, a little awkwardly, with kisses and smiles. And Peeta got to feel the way his heart beat in his chest as he moved in Katniss. He pressed his forehead to hers as they both grew closer, whispering her name like a prayer. Biting her lip, she nodded in response every time he said it.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders and cried out over and over as she met her climax and he very quickly followed just as vocally, clutching at the fabric beside her head.

He kissed her sloppily before he rolled away.

"Do you want something to eat?" Peeta asked softly.

Katniss snorted. "Do I have to get dressed?"

He shook his head and rolled out of bed. Pulling his underwear on, he said, "I've never felt so invigorated!"

She laughed. "That's good to know."

He paused and looked back at her uncertainly. "How are you?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Completely fine."

He nodded and hurried to the other side of the apartment and threw together two plates. Returning to the bed, he passed over hers. He said a curse under his breath when he realized he'd forgotten drinks.

"Is this weird?" Peeta asked when he returned. "Eating lasagna in my bed?"

Katniss smiled and took a bite of her salad. She shrugged. "Maybe a little. I've never eaten a meal naked."

He chuckled. "A lot of firsts today."

She nodded. "I'm glad I came over."

"I'm glad you did too."

* * *

Katniss stopped by the bakery every evening as the last employees left. Peeta waved her up to his apartment and then quickly followed. Sometimes they talked and took it slow and sometimes he pressed her against the door before he was even able to get it open.

Afterward, Katniss lay with her head on Peeta's chest, listening to the beat of his heart and tracing the scar that stood out in relief to the rest of his skin.

They never saw each other outside of the tiny apartment. And for the moment, they didn't care. The passion between them burned bright and hot.

One evening, after making love for the third time, Peeta looked at Katniss. They were both drenched in sweat, but so satisfied. He smiled and said, "I think I love you."

She returned his smile. "I think I love you back."

* * *

They married in a small ceremony in the lobby of the bakery where they met. There was just enough room for the Hawthornes, the Mellarks, Finnick and Annie, and the officiant. Afterward, Peeta wheeled out the modest cake he'd spent every spare moment on in the last week. A cascade of primroses pooled at the bottom of the cake where a K and P intertwined in intricate loops and swirls.

Katniss buried her face in Peeta's neck. "Thank you." She sighed.

"You're more than welcome." He placed her hand over his heart. "From the both of us."

"I should probably thank you for the both of _us_ then." She pressed her lips to his ear. "And I'm not talking about my sister."

He looked down at her, uncomprehending. But before he could get clarification, Gale pulled her away.

Then it hit him. "Are you pregnant?" He asked across the room.

She grinned and nodded.

"Are you serious?" Tears stung his eyes and his heart began to beat faster.

"I am." Her eyes glistened and the crowd fell silent. "Is that okay?"

"It sure as hell is." He threw himself across the room and lifted her into his arms. "God, I love you."

"I love you back." She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply as their guests applauded.


End file.
